


Cover | Gone and Changed

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [97]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: After too much whining on Twitter about making an impromptu cover (meaning... I never really thought about how it would look like. No brainstorming for ideas happened), I finished it. I did it. I made it! Yay!





	Cover | Gone and Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gone and Changed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108855) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



[ ](https://imgur.com/qIcpmD9)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourite cwb masterpiece and I just learned that it got published in the whole wide world. I'm that slooooow.   
> My reaction to that is... _"WOW! Congratulations! The world deserves this love story that has been worth fighting for. <3"_
> 
> But anyway, this is for _Sam and Will_ , to where you are. ;)


End file.
